The Twins' Story
by shamita08
Summary: What happens when a flower vase almost hits his beloved brother? - Warnings: Shounen Ai! Twincest!
1. Frobidden?

Well... My Story was beta-aded, but I posted the new version on the old one, because I really don't wanted to have two "Twins' Stories" xD  
The second chapter will follow soon...

I hope, it's better now, so... have fun with reading :D

The Twins' Story

Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hikaru… Hikaru, your phone's ringing!!'' Kaoru mumbled, feebly pushing his brother's shoulder.

"Hmm? So? Just let it ring…" Hikaru told him sleepily.

"But it's annoying... and it's Tamaki's ringtone, so it'll ring until you answer."

"Ok, ok." Hikaru grumbled and picked up the phone. "Yes? Hikaru speaking?"

"Hikaru!" a hysterical voice screamed out of the phone. "You and Kaoru have to change and get over here right now!! It's important!!"

"What happened?" Hikaru asked wearily.

"It's about Haruhi! Just come over!!" Tamaki shouted and hung up.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked when his brother jumped out of bed and started changing.

"Something's wrong with Haruhi!!"

"Haruhi?" He also got up and went to his closet. "Ah! Hikaru! Your highlights!"

"What about them?"

"Well,… it looks like you have blonde hair with brown highlights, not the other way around…," Kaoru told him, making a face.

"WHAT?!" Hikaru exclaimed, eyes wide, rushing to the mirror. "Damn! I _am_ blonde! The idiotic barber used too much color!!"

"Hikaru! Brushing your hair over and over again isn't going to make them disappear! And Tamaki is waiting!" Kaoru said exasperated, as his brother frantically brushed his hair.

"Who cares?! … it looks horrible!"

"It looks great, so stop bellyaching and get dressed!!"

When the Twins finally arrived at Tamaki's house, he was waiting for them at the door.

"She disappeared!!! She's not at home, not at school-," Tamaki yelled as they approached.

"Ehh… We're on summer vacation!" interrupted Hikaru.

"I know that! But who knows what poor people do during their vacations!! Ehh… Hikaru your hair…"

"I know, I KNOW!! Don't talk about it! I'm trying to forget about it and not look into a mirror!"

"Wait! Didn't she say that she would be working at a pension in Hokkaido?" Kaoru suddenly said.

Hikaru and Tamaki looked at him.

"What?! What pension?! How do you know?!"

"She told us. The Ouran Pension!" he reminded them.

Tamaki said nothing, suddenly grabbing the twins and dragging them to the nearest car.

"Driver! To the Ouran Pension in Hokkaido!! Fast!!"

Hikaru's hair was forgotten…

-----------------------------------------------------

**2 hours later**

"Wow! What a creepy, little pension!" Kaoru said blankly. He was really bored by the whole situation.

"Eeeh! Tamaki-senpai? Hikaru, Kaoru! What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, coming out of the house holding a laundry basket.

"Haruhi!!" Tamaki said, throwing his arms around her with watery eyes. "I thought you had disappeared!!" he cried.

"Senpai…" Haruhi said, trying to calm him down. "I told you that I'd be working here."

"Papa was so worried!!" he continued.

"That's it!! I've told you, I'm very happy with my own father so stop with all this 'papa' business!" she told him, frowning. "I ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Tamaki dragged us here to check that you were alright," the twins told her at the same time.

"Hikaru… your-," Haruhi started before Kaoru put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say anything," he told her, pointing at his brother who was trying to pull out his hair.

"Yeah, well… You want a room?" she sighed.

Tamaki's eyes became big.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!!!" he said excitedly.

"Okay! Kaoru? Hikaru?"

"Fine… why not?" Kaoru shrugged, holding Hikaru's hand, unsure about his brother's sanity at the moment.

"Sora-san! These three gentlemen want rooms!" She shouted over her shoulder.

A woman appeared at the front door.

"Oh! What cuties! Please, please! Come in, come in! What handsome young men! You, Blondie, your hair is great! But I have to tell you, I only have two rooms left!"

"That's alright! Kaoru and I can share a room," Hikaru said, smiling at Sora-san.

"Lovely!" she answered.

"Sure… you believe her when she tells you your hair is nice, but you don't believe me!" Kaoru whispered into his brother's ear, pinching him.

"Ah! Boys, could you help me a bit with tidying up? I'm so busy and you're such gentlemen." Sora-san asked with a honey sweet voice.

"Ehh…" Hikaru wanted to reject, but Tamaki interrupted him. "Yes, of course! Of course we'll help you!!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Hikaru sighed, closing their door. "What a day! And now we have to stay here. All because of Tamaki!"

"Yeah… But it _is_ kind of nice here. Small, … but nice."

"We had to tidy up the WHOLE pension. Anyway, it's getting a little late! We should probably get to sleep."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, going over to the bed Hikaru was already lying on and settled down next to him. Hikaru put his arm around Kaoru, the two of them falling asleep instantly.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kaoru went down for breakfast … alone. Try as he might, he hadn't been able to wake Hikaru up. He had walked down the stairs half expecting Tamaki to be harassing Haruhi. But he wasn't there either.

"Haruhi? I thought there were only two rooms left. Where are all the other guests?" he asked, rubbing lingering sleep from his eyes.

"It's such a nice morning; most of them went out for a walk. The others are still sleeping or are eating out on the terrace," she informed him. "You're alone?"

"Yeah. Hikaru wouldn't wake up and I was hungry, so I came down ahead of him," he said, a little awkwardly. He wasn't used to not having Hikaru by his side.

"It's rare to see you apart. You really _are _always together, aren't you?" she said with a smile.

He smiled warmly at the comment, following her outside.

"Yeah. We were born together and I really love him… as a brother of course!" he added hurriedly. "You know… I'm not gay or anything!!"

"I never said that," she said, smiling slightly at his discomfort. He grinned back at her.

They suddenly heard a surprised yelp and looked up. A flower vase was about to fall out of the window.

"Watch out!" Kaoru shouted, grabbing Haruhi and pushing her out of the way. The vase fell, shattering next to them.

"Kaoru! Haruhi!" Hikaru ran over to them, kneeling down. "Are you alright?!" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine but I don't know about … Kaoru! You're cheek!! It's bleeding!!" Haruhi grabbed his arm.

"Hmm? It's nothing… it's just-," Kaoru brought his hand up to his face and stopped mid-sentence when he saw his fingertips painted with- "Oh… damn… blood!"

He fainted.

"Kaoru!! Wake up, damn it!!" Hikaru ordered, standing over his twin.

"OW!" Kaoru woke with a start, his uncut cheek also stinging. "You slapped me!!"

He looked at his brother with big eyes. They were alone in their room. Tears pooled in Hikaru's eyes and he hugged Kaoru, resting his head on his twin's shoulder.

"Don't you dare scare me like that ever again, idiot!!" Hikaru growled, trying to hide the sobs in his voice.

"Hikaru… I'm fine. Don't worry," Kaoru told him gently with a comforting smile, hugging him back.

"Why did you look! You know you can't stand the sight of blood!!" Hikaru admonished.

"I'm sorry… But I'm okay. Really!" Hikaru nodded, but didn't release him. "Are you crying?"

Kaoru gently laid a hand on his brother's back. Hikaru shook his head, but wouldn't show him his face. The moment the vase had fallen towards his brother, he could have sworn his heart had stopped.

"Is Haruhi alright?"

"Not a scratch," Hikaru answered dryly.

"Hikaru… you'll strangle me," Kaoru said, trying to push his brother away, but Hikaru held on tighther.

"Let me stay like this… Just a few more seconds…" Hikaru whispered.

"How can I refuse?" Kaoru smiled and hugged him back. "Can you stop trembling? It makes me nervous."

"I was so scared! Why the hell did you have to go and play the hero?!" Hikaru was shaking and, when he looked, he saw that Kaoru's face was full of tears. "What would I have done if the damn vase had hit you?! I'm lost without you!!"

Without thinking, Hikaru laid his lips on Kaoru's. Before he knew what was happening, Kaoru was returning the kiss. What started as an innocent little kiss soon became something else. The kiss became harder, their bodies more desperate. Both of them lead on by feelings they didn't know.

Footsteps sounded, drawing nearer to the room and the boys pushed away from each other. Half a second later, Haruhi opened the door and walked in, too worried to notice that the twins were looking embarrassed at the floor.

"Kaoru! Are you alright?!" she asked worriedly, seeing that he had woken up.

Kaoru forced himself to a smile.

"Everything's fine," he assured her, leering at his brother.

"Didn't you faint?" she asked, skeptical.

"That always happens, when I see blood." he told her, a little embarrassed by his weakness.

"I'm relieved!" she said. "I'll bring you something to eat. You must be starving!"

"Haruhi, wait! I'll go with you!!" Hikaru said, standing up fast and following her out.

Kaoru looked after them, confusedly laying a finger on his lips.

_'What the hell was that?'_ he asked himself, falling back on his bed.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Ne… Hikaru? Is everything alright?" Haruhi asked the twin silently following her.

"Yes, yes!! It's nothing!" he assured her quickly.

"Are you sure… You look a bit down… Kaoru is-"

"Haruhi! Can I kiss you?" he asked suddenly.

Haruhi stopped walking and looked at Hikaru with big eyes. "What?!"

"No… uh… just as an experiment, nothing serious! Besides, it's not like it's your fist kiss."

"An experiment? If it will help you… I guess it's alright," she said, a little reluctantly.

"It will!" he told her.

Haruhi shrugged and Hikaru leaned towards her.

When he kissed her, he felt… nothing. It was like kissing his sister. With Kaoru, it hadn't felt brotherly at all!!

He pressed a hand on his mouth and looked at Haruhi questioningly.

"Thanks…"he said quietly and walked away.

"Weird guy…" Haruhi shrugged again and went to the kitchen.

On his way back, Hikaru bumped into Tamaki.

"I saw it," Tamaki's face had a rare serious look.

"You saw what?" Hikaru asked cautiously.

"The kiss!" Tamaki practically shouted, causing Hikaru to wince.

"Kiss? What kiss?!" he asked, slightly panicked.

"You kissed Haruhi!!" Tamaki wailed, waterfalls of tears flowing down his face.

"Oh, _that_ kiss. Damn! Don't scare me like that!!" Hikaru said, angrily pushing him out of the way.

"What's with him?" Tamaki asked himself, watching the older twin walk away and massaging his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------

In his room, Kaoru was thinking about what he was feeling.

Hikaru may not have known it, but this had been his first kiss. It was strange but it definitely hadn't been a brotherly kiss, and he didn't know what to think about it. "Aaah!! This is so confusing!!" he shouted, running a hand through his hair. "I have to talk to him!"

Without realizing where he was going, Hikaru was suddenly standing in front of his and Kaoru's room. The moment he was about to run away, the door opened and Kaoru came out.

"Eeh… I have to go-"stuttered Hikaru, before being cut off.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the room. "We have to talk."

"About what?"

"About this!" he said, pushing Hikaru against the door and kissing him. Hikaru tried to push him off before passionately returning the kiss a few seconds later. "You see, we have to talk!"

Kaoru went to his bed and sat down. Hikaru sat down next to him wearing a defeated look.

"I… I'm sorry! This is all was my fault. I'll never do it again and I…"

"Shut up! It's not just about the kiss!," Kaoru shouted angrily. "We both know that this isn't normal! I mean: we are both guys… and were brothers! TWINS!!"

"It's not that serious…"

"It IS serious!!" Kaoru shouted and stood up. "You want to know something?! That was my first kiss!!"

Slowly Hikaru stood up as well. "You mean… your _first_ kiss?!"

"Yes! So What?" Kaoru blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"Really your first first kiss? _The_ first?!"

"Are you making fun of me or something?!" Kaoru asked angrily.

"No! No… it's just… you surprised me! What about Nana-chan or the Sawatari twins?"

"I lied. You were always so excited when you kissed a girl and I didn't want you to know that I'd never had a kiss before, so …" Kaoru's face was really red now.

"Your first kiss… I ruined your _first_ kiss…"

"No! That's not true, I-" Kaoru started before cutting himself off, shocked by what he had been about to say. He winced. "Eeh… I mean… eeh… it's okay… okay, yes…"

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" Hikaru asked carefully.

"No I'm not!! There isn't anything alright with me because, right now, I really want to kiss you again!!" he cried out, tears flowing down his face, his hands fisted. "It's just not normal!!"

Hikaru slowly moved towards his trembling brother. When Kaoru realized what he was doing, he winced away from him. "Hikaru, no…"

"Can't you let us not be normal?" Hikaru asked, moving closer. "Let us be strange, Kaoru."

Hikaru took Kaoru's face into his hands and kissed him. Soft and Slowly. He put his arms around Kaoru and pulled him to his chest.

"Kaoru! You're breakfast! Eeh?" Haruhi said, dropping her jaw at the sight in front of her.

Kaoru and Hikaru broke apart. They looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"H… Haruhi… Yo…" Hikaru said and grinned, Kaoru was trying not to laugh.

"You… you guys were kissing…"she said weakly. Hikaru went over to her and took her tray away because it was trembling dangerously.

"Umm… yes," Kaoru said slowly.

"Aha… And… how long has this been going on between you?" she said, sitting down afraid of fainting.

"Since umm… this morning…" Hikaru said in the same slow way as his brother.

"And it's not some act for the Host Club??" she asked.

"No… it's real… I think…"

"Of course it's real!!" Hikaru said as he angrily stood up.

"I didn't mean it like that …"

"Yeah… sure!"

"Hikaru! I told YOU that it was something serious, because _you_ said it was your FAULT!!"

"BOYS! Shut up! This _is_ serious and I understand that, okay?! But how did this happen? Wait! Why did you kiss _me_?!"

"You kissed her?!" Kaoru asked, now angry as well.

"Just to see what I would feel!" Hikaru defended himself.

"Why did you have to kiss her for that?"

"Because I wasn't sure about what I felt with you," he answered red-faced out of anger and shame.

Kaoru blushed, too.

"And? What did you feel?"

"Nothing… No offense Haruhi, but it was like kissing my sister."

"It's okay, but you do realize Kaoru _is_ your brother? Wouldn't it technically feel the same?" she asked.

"Does this look brotherly to you?!" Hikaru asked her, pulling Kaoru's mouth to his and kissing him until they were both breathless.

"So?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi stayed silent.

"Well… no. It doesn't… ironically…"

"Haruhi darling, where are you?!" They heard Sora-san calling.

"I have to go," she said, looking towards the door. She turned back towards them and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks…," they said at the same time.

"No problem."

When Haruhi left, Kaoru hugged his brother from behind. "You really felt nothing?"

"Guess…" Hikaru said, turning around with a sly smile and pushing Kaoru on the bed, laying himself on top of him.

"Nothing?" Kaoru asked, just to make sure.

"Nothing!"

"Then kiss me…"

"I'd like nothing more than that!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Kaoru woke up because he had to sneeze. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was lying on the floor.

"Hikaru!!!"

"Hmm…?"

"You pushed me off the bed!" Kaoru shouted, throwing his pillow at his brother.

"Hey!!" Hikaru protested.

"You pushed me off, jerk!!" Kaoru said again before jumping on him. "I have a cold now! Thanks a lot!"

A mischievous smile appeared on Hikaru's face. "You know… kissing can help colds..."

He pulled him to his chest, showing him what he meant.

"Hikaru… Stop!" Kaoru said, already breathless, trying to get Hikaru off him.

"Why?" the elder asked, trying to kiss him again but deterred in his actions by Kaoru's hand on his mouth.

"Wait! 3…2…1," Kaoru counted down quietly.

The door opened, or rather the door slammed open.

"Hikaru!!! Explain the kiss!" Tamaki ordered as he ran in and stood in front of them, raging like a bull.

"Because…" Kaoru answered, whispering into his brother's ear and running his finger down his chest.

His brother shivered and Kaoru stood up, excusing himself to the bathroom, leaving an excited twin behind.

"Bastard…" Hikaru muttered with a cocky grin on his face.

"Hikaru?! What's with you?! You look like you just slept with the hottest girl in the country," Tamaki said, examining the older twin.

Hikaru blushed at Tamaki's words and stood up. "Shut up." he muttered seeming slightly amused.

"Explain!"

"It didn't mean anything!"

"W-what! No meaning?!" Tamaki gasped. "What do you mean by it didn't mean anything?!"

"Exactly that," he said, starting to push Tamaki towards the door.

"B-but…You kissed her! How can it not have a meaning!!" he asked, trying resisting Hikaru's insistent shoves.

"My dirty little secret, dirty little secret!" Hikaru sang, finally getting him out of the room and shutting the door in his face.

"Asshole!" Tamaki shouted and left.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kaoru reached to take the shower head but instead found his hand closing on air. His eyes were shut, because of the shampoo, but he had an idea of what had happened.

"Hikaru!!" he reprimanded angrily as heard a mocking laugh from his brother.

"You want it? Then come get it!" Hikaru teased.

"Hikaru! Thanks to you I already have a cold and now I'm freezing, too!!" he pouted.

"I have a way to counter the freezing," Hikaru cheekily, getting into the shower and lifting Kaoru's chin with his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing special. Just don't move, Kaoru!"

"Hikaru, you…" he started but was cut off as Hikaru closed his mouth with a passionate kiss.

When the kiss stopped, the two of them had to breath heavy. Before Hikaru could start again, Kaoru laid his forehead against his brother's shoulder.

"I still can't see anything, but now I'm to hot for a shower," he sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Hikaru asked, turning the water to its coldest. He laughed as his brother tensed and started to rinse out his hair.

"You can open your eyes now, Ototo," he grinned and kissed him briefly.

Hikaru then left, too contented to notice that tears were running down his brother's face mixed with the shower water, too satisfied to realize that his brother's body was no longer trembling from the cold water and to happy to notice that his eyes were shining sadly.

_'That's right… I'm his brother'_ Kaoru thought, sinking against the wall. '_What's happening to me? These feelings aren't normal! **I'm** not normal!!' _

He angrily wiped the tears off his face and got out of the shower. He dressed quickly and left the room without being seen.

He had to be alone to think about the whole situation.


	2. Love?

The second chapter is updated ^^

I really really thank hitachiin-fangirl for the beta-ing !!

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hikaru, there you are! I wanted to-" Haruhi said, stopping herself when she saw how confused the now blond boy looked. "Is everything alright?"

"You know? No! Nothing is alright! In fact, it's all wrong! I know that, but the thing is, it doesn't bother me at all! Isn't that strange?!" he said as means of an answer, pacing and looking at the ground.

"Hikaru, slow down! I don't know what you're talking about," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder to get him to stand still.

"Kaoru!! I…I…I don't know, what's wrong with me?" he said, finally looking up at her.

"You mean about you kissing?" she asked, confused. Hadn't they worked this all out when she left?

"Exactly! Like I said earlier, kissing you felt like kissing a sister. It didn't feel right, you know? But then with Kaoru…" he said, continuing when he saw she didn't understand. "God! It just feels so right kissing him. It feels like I could kiss him forever and never get tired of it! Like, I've always wanted to but never realized it… but he's my brother! It doesn't make sense!

"It's so frustrating because this is serious. I can't help reacting to him…but I know that I shouldn't be reacting at all! I mean, he means everything to me but…Urgh, I don't understand what's happening to us! It's not right that I want him, is it?" he finished, looking defeated.

"Would you prefer, if I call you a gay pervert, who's after his little twin or something like that?! Listen, Hikaru! I think you are in love with him."

Hikaru winced, taken aback. "Love?! How could I be in love with him?" he wondered, confusedly.

"Love isn't something you can control. It just happens!"

"But love?! I… I don't think it's something that… that serious! I just… I… Love?!" he croaked.

Hikaru was terribly afraid of the powerful word, and that was something that only one person knew. The one person who meant everything to him. But love… The thought that he could be truly in love with him… his brother, his twin, his other half was something he had trouble imagining.

"Think about it," Haruhi advised him gently. "If you don't, you could not just hurt yourself."

She patted his shoulder and left him alone.

She was heading back to the pension when she bumped into Kaoru. "Oh… sorry! I didn't see you-"she stopped in her tracks. "Another one wearing that face?"

"Huh? Why?" Kaoru said.

"Hikaru looked just like you. Sad, confused, frustrated…," she told him, being careful not to say the words brother or twin. Kaoru stared at her a few seconds.

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Haruhi? Can I talk to you… just a few minutes?" he asked her.

"Well… why no…" she assured him.

"Thanks" he said, managing a small smile.

"So… What's wrong?" she asked him when they were seated on a bench in the garden.

"I think… I think I'm in love with Hikaru," he whispered staring at his feet.

Her heart melted at the quiet words, but it didn't last long because she could see that Kaoru was not alright.

"Then why are you looking so sad?" she asked him gently.

"Because… Hikaru is… he's afraid of commitment. Love has always scared him. And I'm scared that he'll… that he'll push me away or… or worse, that he'll hate me! I'm afraid of it… you know, I've never been alone! He's always right there beside me. Even when we aren't in the same room, I can always _feel_ that he's still there. That he still cares! Haruhi, I'm scared…"

He wasn't aware that he was crying until he was harshly wipping away his tears.

"Damn! I'm such a cry baby! I can't stop crying," he said angrily.

"Kaoru, have more faith in Hikaru. He's just as scared as you are, probably even more. You mean everything to him and you know that!" she said, rubbing his back comfortingly. "He loves you, too. He's just not ready to understand it yet. But he will be… it may take a bit of time, but I know he will!"

"Haruhi… how can you know that?"

"I can see it. He might not know it himself, but I can see it in his eyes. It's my power as a girl!" she joked. "The way he looks when he's looking at you, when he's with you, when he's thinking about you! Hikaru loves you."

Kaoru let out a watery chuckle. "Dense Haruhi can see love?" he teased. "What about what's in front of you? Tono-"

"I'm not that dense," she cut him off. "I can see he likes me…I can see he thinks he likes me… Kaoru, he's the one who's dense! He doesn't love me…"

"Haruhi,…" Kaoru started, putting a hand on her arm.

"It's alright," she said and took a deep breath. "Hikaru really loves you. That's what's important right now."

"Thank you, Haruhi," he said, hugging her tightly.

"Wait until he tells you, then you'll be sure he's ready."

Kaoru nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------

While Kaoru had been with Haruhi, Hikaru had been pacing.

What Haruhi had said made sense, but…

"Love… Am I really _in love_ with him? I mean, sure he means more to me than anyone but… This is too confusing! Stupid heart!" Hikaru was thinking out loud.

"What's too confusing?" Tamaki asked as he walked by.

"I just don't know if I love him!" Hikaru shouted before smacking a hand over his mouth. "Damn it!"

"If you love _him_?" Tamaki asked, almost as shocked as Hikaru. They looked at each other full 10 seconds, until Tamaki broke the silence. "Hikaru… Did you forget that Haruhi is a _girl_?"

Hikaru let his breath out. "Oh, thank goodness you're an idiot!!" he sighed in relief.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Why am I an idiot? Tell me!"

"You just answered that for yourself!" Hikaru said, making his escape.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru winced as a familiar voice called out to him as he ran by.

"K-Kaoru! Hey," he said nervously. He tried to smile, but it felt awkward.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked him worried.

"No! No, everything's fine… Your eyes! Were you crying?" he asked. It was Kaoru's turn to wince.

"No… I… I just… I'm pretty tired, I guess I've been rubbing my eyes to much…"

Hikaru looked at him skeptically. "Liar! What happened?" he asked getting worried.

It wasn't normal for Kaoru to lie to him. The younger twin looked down at his feet.

"It's nothing. I told you," he muttered.

"Come over here," Hikaru ordered, taking hold of Kaoru's hand and pulling him behind a shed.

He gently pushed him against the wall then started to kiss him sweetly. First, he kissed each of his reddened eyes, one after the other, then his blushing cheeks and his forehead. Just when Kaoru felt his knees were threatening to collapse, Hikaru pulled him close and kissed his lips. It was a soft kiss, a kiss that told Kaoru that he had nothing to worry about. It was passionate, but not desperate.

"H-Hikaru! What if someone will see us?" Kaoru tried to pull away but the wall was there after all.

"Nobody will see us," Hikaru said, now starting to kiss Kaoru's neck.

"Right…except those three girls standing at their window with wide eyes and pointing their fingers at us," he said, amused.

Hikaru turned around and saw them staring, exactly as Kaoru had described.

"Okay, nobody except them," he said, leaning to kiss him again, but he was pushed away.

"And that old woman and her husband, who's about to have a heart attack," Kaoru added, nodding towards an area behind Hikaru. Hikaru turned around again.

There really was an old couple, a woman with wide eyes and a man who was holding his hand against his heart. The two boys burst out laughing loudly.

"Feeling better?" Hikaru asked after a while.

"Ask me again in our room," Kaoru said, grinning slyly and pulling Hikaru towards the house. Hikaru's eyes twinkled in anticipation at Kaoru's words.

-----------------------------------------------------

Once back in their room, they sat quietly on the bed.

"Hikaru…"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so quiet?" Kaoru asked while drawing something.

"I could ask you the same question," Hikaru said, looking at his twin.

"_I'm _quiet because _you_ are…," Kaoru said.

"_I'm_ quiet…, because I'm thinking about a very important problem," Hikaru told him truthfully.

"Am I the problem?" Kaoru asked hesitantly, afraid to look at his brother.

Hikaru frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Because… you're looking at me strangely…"

_'He noticed, shit.'_

"Of course it's not you! How could you possibly be a problem to me?" Hikaru told him.

"What's wrong then?"

"Why are you so curious?" Hikaru asked him evasively.

"Because you don't usually hide things from me," Kaoru answered, pouting slightly.

"You're not the problem, _I'm_ the problem! So don't worry, okay?"

"Okay… Hikaru?"

"Hmm?"

Kaoru hold a paper up and showed it to him. A paper on which he had drawn them kissing, the words **Kiss me!** very noticeable next to them.

"Wow, you draw really well!" Hikaru said with a large grin.

"Thank you… and?"

"And what?" Hikaru said, pretended to be oblivious to what his brother meant.

"Forget it…" Kaoru sighed and stood up disappointed. He had meant to leave but the elder twin had other plans.

Before Kaoru knew what was happening, Hikaru had grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed under him.

"Stop it!" Kaoru grumbled

"Why? It's exactly what you wanted," Hikaru said.

"No, I wanted you to kiss me like you did behind the shed! Before your dirty mind was activated!"

"Anything for you," Hikaru whispered sweetly.

The kiss was exactly what Kaoru had wanted… for approximately 2 seconds. Then it had become harder and more needy as Hikaru started to tear at Kaoru's clothes. Kaoru pushed him off with power he didn't know he had and stood up angrily.

"Damn it, Hikaru! Am I just a sex toy to you?! Don't I mean more to you than that?!" he asked, once again feeling his eyes water. Before Hikaru could see him like that, he ran out, leaving his confused brother behind.

"Damn jerk!" Kaoru shouted, punching the wall. "He's such an idiot! I hate him!!"

_'Yeah, keep telling yourself that,' his mind answered. 'You love the stupid bastard and you know it. The fact that he isn't the least bit sensitive doesn't change that.'_

"Shut up, brain," Kaoru grumbled to himself.

"Kaoru, you're talking to yourself," Tamaki said, feeling that the twin needed to be told.

"So, you have a problem with that?!" Kaoru snapped back.

"Calm down! I haven't done anything! There's no need to snap," Tamaki said

"Sorry…," Kaoru mumbled apologetically.

"Who do you hate? What happened?" Tamaki asked Kaoru gently.

"Hikaru! He's just such a damn idiotic jerk! He makes me crazy!" Kaoru shouted.

"I feel the same way about Haruhi…," he said.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, curious.

"Because she is so… so thick-headed!! I tried confessing to her… don't look at me like that, it's true! I was nervous and just when I was saying 'Haruhi, I…' she suddenly grabbed my arm and said: 'Sempai, you're all red! Do you have a fever? Wait here, I'll bring you an Aspirin.' And bam!… She takes off like a Ferrari! Stop laughing, it's not funny at all!"

"Sorry… I… I just can't stop!!!" Kaoru said, choking on his laughter.

There they stood, one laughing himself to tears, the other glaring at him.

"Boss… it's not a good idea to confess to her right now," Kaoru told him when he had calmed down.

"What?"

"I was talking to her earlier and she told me that she doesn't think you're really in love with her. She thinks it's more like a crush, you know?" Kaoru said.

"But I really do love her!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I know that I'm always saying she's my daughter, but it's not like I really believe that! Well, I did, but I know I was wrong now. I realized I was in love with her and I was just waiting for the right moment to confess…," he explained, his voice becoming weaker. "Why does she think it's just a crush?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's because of the whole father-daughter thing. Right, _daddy_?" Kaoru asked.

"I have to prove my love to her!" Tamaki vowed with feeling before deflating a little. "But how…?"

"You could start by being more mature and showing her the rare serious side of you," Kaoru suggested.

"Alright," Tamaki said, turning to leave. "Oh, and about Hikaru… don't worry. He should confess to you soon."

With a last smile, he left. Kaoru stood there looking after him with big eyes.

_'What? Did Haruhi tell him or was that his rare serious side? No, she wouldn't tell! Would she?'_

Shaking his head, he went to look for Haruhi. He found her in the garden where she was watering the flowers an unnecessary amount.

"You lied to me," he told her, suddenly breaking silence and causing her to wince.

"What are you talking about?"

"About Tamaki, you knew that he really loved you, right? You're scared, just like Hikaru!"

Haruhi looked down. "I don't know what you mean," she said softly.

"Tamaki is in love with you! That's what you wanted… When you told me that he was just crazy about you but not serious, there was sadness in your eyes… but also hope. You were hoping that he'd realize his true feelings. You love him too, don't you?" he accused.

"You talk too much, of course I'm not in love with him," she said.

Kaoru grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his face. "I may not be a girl, but I am in love. I can tell if someone else is too."

He smiled at her but Haruhi just tried to get away from him.

"Okay, maybe I am in love! But it's not with Sempai!" she said, once again looking down.

"It is Sempai! He told me that he tried to confess and that you took off like a Ferarri!" Grinning he repeated Tamaki's words. "You can't be really that thick-headed, can you? To think he had a fever? You can't fool me, Haruhi, what is it that you're afraid of?" He said and winced at the next moment when he noticed that she was crying. "Haruhi… I… I'm sorry… I…"

He reached over to wipe her tears away.

"I'm afraid that he's wrong! I'm afraid of finding out that he had only fooled himself into _thinking_ he's in love," she sniffled. "Back at my old school, a boy I really liked confessed to me. I was very happy, but… a few days later, he came to me and said: 'Hey, I'm sorry, but I was wrong. I don't really love you!' "

Kaoru got mad. "Haruhi, first of all, this boy is the biggest asshole I ever heard about! Second, Tamaki is the _most_ loyal and the _most_ faithful person I know. And third, you have to be very dumb to compare the two of them with each other!"

She looked at him with big wet eyes.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry, but I… Don't look at me like that!" he said, hugging her and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"You really like that weird guy, don't you?" she asked sobbing.

"He is one of my best friends! I'll not allow anyone to say something like that about him!" he answered very serious.

"Kaoru, I'm really sorry… but… I…," Haruhi started, but was cut out as Kaoru took her head in his hands.

"Go to him, the words 'I love you' aren't words he takes lightly. I'm positive that you'll find that he really means them."

"Alright," she said with a small smile.

"Now, go!" he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Kaoru," she said, hugging him once again and went away with a happy smile on her face.

Kaoru turned around when he heard fast footsteps behind him. He saw blonde hair disappearing out the door.

He hurried to the door just in time to see his brother running away. "Hikaru?!" _Boom!_ The door was slammed. Confused, Kaoru chased after him all the way to their room. "Hikaru?"

"I saw you!!" Hikaru told him angrily.

"What?"

"I saw you hugging _her_!"

"Hugging? You mean Haruhi? That was just…"

"Are you together?"

Kaoru laughed. "What?! No…"

"Why did you hug her then?!"

"Because I…"

"You know what?! If you want to be with Haruhi, then fine! But you'll have to explain to her why you're betraying her with me, because I'm not going to let go of you! Never! You're _mine_! You belong to _me_!"

Kaoru slapped him before he could say anything else.

"I am NOT together with Haruhi, you idiot!"

"No?! Then why-"

"And even if I was together with her, you don't have the right to automatically assert that I'm yours!"

"Of course I have the damn right! You are _MY_ _twin_ after all!"

Kaoru winced, the words a verbal slap. Hikaru's _twin_… nothing more. He realized that he was crying and wrapped his arms around himself. He just stood there, letting the tears flow.

"Your twin, you say? Just your stupid little _twin_?" he said trembling.

"Kaoru… Kaoru that's not what I meant," Hikaru said desperately. He hated it to make mistakes and he just made a big one! It's not just that Kaoru is his _twin, _he means everything to him! At the moment he saw him together with Haruhi; it was like a punch into his face. He loved his brother, truly loved him and now… Instead of saying these three words to Kaoru, he even hurt him more.

"No? Then what?! Hm? What did you mean?! I'm just a damn little brother to you?!" he sobbed.

"Kaoru! I…"

"No, it's okay! I was just a naïve _idiot_ who believed he could really mean something to you. But hey… your twin… it's better than being a _sex toy_, right?" he snarled.

"Damn it, Kaoru! Listen to me!" Hikaru said, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Listen to me! I love you!!! I LOVE you, damn it! Why can't you just realize that you're my life! That you're everything to me, idiot! I LOVE YOU, you stupid jerk!!"

He kissed him, desperately trying to prove his words. He released Kaoru, who just stood there without saying anything.

"Kaoru, say something or I'll die!!"

A soft smile appeared on the younger twin's face.

"Finally," he whispered and hugged his brother tightly.

"I love you too, Hikaru! I love you, too!"

-----------------------------------------------------

So… that was my first Story… a bit kitschy I know, but I somehow like that xD

When someone wonders why I don't added a kiss from Kaoru at the end:

It's just because I somehow like hugs more in such 'desperate' scenes. I think a tight hug is  
somehow more romantic, because it says something like: "I'll never let you go!" ^^

I hope you liked it :D

Kisses…


End file.
